hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quidditch World Cup
__TOC__ About Everybody walks through the woods toward the Cup stadiom where the Quidditch World Cup is about to start . It has Muggle-Repelling Charms all over it. They are led to the Top Box. Harry sees a gigantic blackboard with commercials for the Bluebottle, a broom with an Anti-Burglar Buzzer, Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover and Gladrags Wizardwear. There is also a House-elf in the box. They learn that her name is Winky. She tells them that Dobby has gone 'crazy' after getting his freedom, wanting to be paid for work, and that Dobby should worry about ending up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Team mascots will precede the match. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic arrives at the top box. Also Lucius Malfoy, Draco and Mrs. Malfoy appear and The Bulgarian Minister of Magic Mr. Oblansk. The Malfoys are guests of Mr. Fudge because they made a contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Finally, Ludo Bagman arrives to do the commentary. With a Sonorus he amplifies his voice. The Bulgarian team mascots, Veela, appear, followed by the Irish mascots, Leprechauns. The Bulgarian team players enter; Dimitrov, Ivanova, Zograf, Levski, Vulchanov, Volkov and Viktor Krum. Next the Irish players enter; Connolly, Ryan, Troy, Mullet, Moran, Quigley and Lynch. All Irish players have a Firebolt. The referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa from Egypt, enters. He kicks a crate open and the Quaffle, the two Bludgers and the Snitch fly out into the air. The Quidditch game begins. Harry uses his Omnioculars to see the match better, reading comments like Hawkshead Attack Formation as the Irish Chasers zoom closely together and Porskoff Ploy. The Irish are scoring and increasing the lead. The Match becomes more brutal. The Bulgarian Beaters are whacking the Bludgers fiercely at the Irish Chasers. Both Seekers suddenly dive, but Krum is faking and pulls out of the dive just before the ground. Lynch however, hits the ground hard. Harry watches a review on his omnioculars in slow motion reading Krum doing the Wronski Feint. After a time out, the game starts again. The Irish team increases their lead to one hundred and thirty points to ten. Bulgaria's Keeper Zograf makes a foul and Ireland gets a penalty. Mostafa is enchanted by the Bulgarian Veela, and after he begins to feel normal he sends them away. The Bulgarian players protest and Mostafa gives two more penalties to Ireland. The game is getting uglier and many fouls are comitted. The Veela are angry at the Irish leprechauns and show their real nature. Their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders. Krum gets hit in his face; his nose looks broken. Lynch spots the Snitch and goes after it, Krum following. Lynch crashes again. Krum catches the Snitch but Ireland wins. The game ends with with a score of one hundred and sixty points for Bulgaria and one hundred and seventy for Ireland. Two ministry wizards bring the Cup into the Top Box and Fudge hands it over in the end-ceremony. Bagman turns off his speakerphone voice with a Quietus. Fred and George had made a bet with Bagman that Krum would catch the snitch, but Ireland would win. They had won their bet. Cast *'Mark Williams' - Arthur Weasley *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Domhnall Gleeson' - Bill Weasley *'Ed Westwick' - Charlie Weasley *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Kate Winslet' - Winky (VOICE) *'Robert Hardy' - Cornelius Fudge *'Jason Isaacs' - Lucius Malfoy *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Helen McCrory' - Narcissa Malfoy *'Rowan Atkinson' - Ludo Bagman *'Stanislav Ianevski' - Viktor Krum